Max Flare
Max Flare is a Hero in the service of Hero Factory. He is the leader of Beta Team. History Max Flare was created for the purpose of riding the Furno Bike. He was a special design, often called the Prototype Form (or 0.1) due to the fact that it had no leg armor. Flare was sent to the Hero Academy to train. Training Flare graduated two months before the average Hero normally would. He was sent to a training facility on an isolated planet. During his stay at the facility, Flare befriended the elite rookie Krash. Krash had been at the training facility for over a year, and had yet to face its hardest challenges. Soon Flare and Krash became good friends, and they did everything together. Then the day came for Krash's final exam, and he chose Flare to accompany him. The two Heroes were dropped off on the opposite side of the planet and told to work their way across the landscape to get back to base. The journey normally took about a week, so the two rookies expected to see nothing but rock for a while. They were wrong. About two days into their journey, the two Heroes came across a huge crater with a wrecked shuttle craft inside. The Hero's programming kicked in, and the two followed some tracks away from the ship. Soon, they came across a small settlement of creatures. Flare recognized them as members of the sentient species Sunosian. The Sunosian's homeworld of Suno had been destroyed when its sun went supernova, causing many of the species to be killed. When Flare realized this, he knew that he and Krash would have to take the specimens back to the training facility. After much coaxing, the Heroes managed to get the Sunosians to exit their makeshift homes and follow the Heroes. However, the group had only traveled a couple miles when they were attacked by Bombshock, a well-known villain. Bombshock attacked the Sunosians, killing most of them. Krash jumped into the fray, trying to defend the unarmed creatures. Bombshock bashed Krash to the side with his mace and proceeded to kill the rest of the Sunosians. He then turned to Krash and brutally slaughtered him. Then Bombshock turned to Flare. "The only reason you still live is that you are valuable. Go now, go and tell Hero Factory what I have done. Go now, and I'll let you live. I'm offering you what your friend was not offered. Now go, before I change my mind." With that, Bombshock left, leaving the burnt corpses of his victims behind. A few days later Flare limped into the training facility, startling everyone there. He told them about the attack and then collapsed. Flare awoke a few days later in the Hero Factory, having been upgraded to the normal 1.0 form. Second Encounter When Flare was released from the Hero Factory Infirmary, he was assigned temporarily to Gamma 4 Team. The team didn't see much action, so Flare asked Zib if he could be transferred. Zib accepted his request, and Flare was moved to Beta Team. The current leader of Beta Team, Andrew Styker, treated Flare like an untrained rookie, which led to clashes between to two. This was not helped by the fact that Flare was harboring a grudge against Bombshock, and he was anxious for a chance to meet the villain again. Flare got his chance when his team was called to a bank on --Mission Log Incomplete--. When the team arrived, they found Bombshock exiting the bank. The team snapped into action, attacking Bombshock from all sides. The criminal fought back, shooting his Meteor Blaster and swinging his mace. Eventually, one of the blasts hit the Team's second-in-command, killing him. That caused the team's formation to break, and chaos ensued. Bombshock fired everywhere, causing mass destruction. The battle seemed to be going in the Heroes' favor until Bobmshock's mace crashed in Styker, wounding him. Flare and another Hero continued to fight, but the others rushed to Styker's aid. However, Bombshock was too powerful for the two Heroes, and he managed to escape. Flare chased after him, but was unsuccessful in capturing him. Flare returned to find that Styker had died. The team returned to Hero Factory in defeat. Anarchy Upon the team's arrival at Hero Factory, they were informed that they would need to choose who would lead them. None of the team felt they had the potential to be a leader, so they decided to go without a leader. This approach worked well for a while, with the team bringing in multiple villains. Then a call came from a deep-space cruiser, which had been attacked by a "massive giant." Beta Team was sent to investigate. The "massive giant" turned out to be Razor, an oversized villain with a taste for gold. The team charged in, firing their weapons at Razor. The villain spun and pulled something out of a crate beside him. Flare registered what it was before the others, giving him just enough time to stop. However, he hesitated before yelling "Stop!" causing the others to be hit head on when Razor activated his weapon. The Heroes were sucked into the villain, causing him to grow. He suddenly was pitch black and towered over Flare. The Hero readied his blades, but was shoved aside. All Flare could do was watch as the villain lumbered out of the ship. Leadership Flare was the lone surviving member of Beta Team, making him the leader. He returned to Hero Factory, expecting to be released from service because of his actions. However, he was told to go to his quarters and rest. When he awoke, he found a message on his console. He was to report to the training sphere ASAP. Flare hurried to the sphere. When he arrived, he found three rookies waiting for him. He was told that they were his team, and they needed training. Flare reluctantly began to train the rookies, feeling he had better things to do then babysit. After the session was over, Flare walked back to his quarters and rested. TBC Equipment Prototype Form Flare lacks the normal 1.0 leg armor, which allows him to fit on his Bike better. He also carries twin scimitars and a Spiked Sphere Shooter. His helmet is identical to Furno's. 1.0 Form Flare carries twin scimitars. His helmet is identical to Furno's. 2.0 Form TBA 3.0 Form TBA 4.0 Form Flare still carries his signature scimitars, and now carries a Plasma Blaster. His helmet is the same as Furno's. Personality Flare is outgoing and social. He has a friendly air about him, which is probably why he has so many friends. He is loyal and kind, and he would give his life if it meant others could live. During missions and the like, Flare focuses entirely on his job. He doesn't hesitate to do what needs to be done, no matter what the cost. Flare's friendly personality suffered a blow after the destruction of his team. He became more grumpy and less friendly. He was hard on the rookies he was training, and never really smiled. However, he eventually recovered and returned to normal. Flare feels a special connection to rookie Hero Sigma, due to the fact that both of them share a similar disaster at the beginning of their lives. Flare strives to keep Sigma of the path he followed after Bombshock's attack, even trying to act like a father to the rookie. Gallery See Flare's pics here. Trivia *Max Flare was originally DeltaStriker's name for the Hero that came with the Furno Bike set. *It is known that Flare has a counterpart in The Otherverse. *Flare's 3.0 Form won the 2012 Halloween Contest. Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Self-MOCS Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Elite Heroes